Just For Sasuke's
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Si hitam dan si blonde terus membuat gerakan, beriringan, dan naik dan turun. Lalu saling menyatu dalam satu liukan... S.N/N,S fic... RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**Naru-nii Suka Sasu nii-chan Lho... **

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke **

**Warn: OOC, AU, Shonen ai fic, gaje-ness, abal, typo, dll. Dont like dont read.**

**'...' mine**

**"..." talk  
**

**._._. X ._._. **

"NARUTO-NIIIII..." seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun berlari dan menejerjang sosok yang ia panggil 'Naruto'.

"Kyoya-kun, ada apa?" pemuda bermata biru berbalik, mengusap anak kecil setinggi lututnya dengan lembut.

"Uum.. ano, di depan ada kakak ganteng yang sedang mencari Tsunade baa-san," jelas anak berambut hitam itu.

Naruto menautkan alisnya,_ 'Mencari Baa-san? Jangan-jangan dia...'_.

"Ayo, Naru-nii, cepat!" anak kecil itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, lebih tepatnya jari telunjuk dan tengahnya saja yang tergenggam. Kemudian, ia mengikuti anak bocah yang menariknya.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyou-kun!" desah Naruto pada bocah yang kelewat tidak sabaran itu.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Sementara itu di sudut lain, tempat tersebut, nampak seorang lelaki muda sedang dikerubuti oleh banyak anak-anak kecil, laki-laki dan perempuan dengan usia rata-rata 5 sampai 6 tahun. Pemuda berwajah tampan tapi manis itu terlihat kelabakan saat anak-anak mengerumuninya.

"Nii-san, dari kota ya?"

"Nii-chan, manis sekali."

"Nama Nii-chan, siapa? Aku Hiroki."

"Uum.. aduh! Hey, jangan injak kakiku! Jangan dekat-dekat, sana-sana!" pemuda berkulit putih susu itu mencoba menghindari bocah-bocah itu.

"Nii-chan, namaku Ai, nama Nii-chan siapa?"

"Aku.." si raven kebingungan, sampai akhirnya, laki-laki lain muncul menenangkan keributan itu.

"Anak-anak, bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi?" para bocah itu berbalik, memandang ke arah lelaki blonde yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Nah, cepat kalian kemabli ke kelas, nanti, kalau para guru masuk dan kalian masih ada disini, ibu guru bisa marah," ujar Naruto, lembut.

"Yaah.. Naru-nii nggak asik."

"Iya.." anak-anak itu satu persatu mulai membubarkan diri, masuk ke kelas mereka.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Maafkan keributan tadi ya, anak kecil memang suka begitu, apalagi pada para pendatang," Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih pada pemuda raven yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. "Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke? Benarkan?" tangan tannya terulur, berharap pemuda 'manis' itu menerima jabatan tangannya. Tapi..

"Mana Tsunade baa-san? Aku kesini untuk menemuinya, bukan kau," balasnya sinis, bahkan ia tak melirih sedikitpun pada tangan Naruto yang masih terjulur di depannya.

_'Cih, si brengsek ini...' _rutuk Naruto.

"Nenek, sedang ada urusan, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," jawabnya.

Sasuke mengurucutkan bibirnya, mendengus keras, lalu memutar bola mata hitamnya menyusuri ruangan itu.

"Ne, benar kau adalah guru baru untuk TK kami?" tanya Naruto pada pria yang sedang mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan mukanya, kegerahan.

"Kau sudah tau 'kan?" jawabannya yang terdengar ketus itu membuat Naruto mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

_'Kuso!'_ umpat Naruto.

**.**

** .**

**.**

**Naruto's POV...**

Di ruangan kepala sekolah, ruangan nenekku, Tsunade, berkumpul 7 orang termasuk aku dan pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang menurut informasi, dia berasal dari kota. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Lelaki tersombong yang pernah aku kenal itu sedang membicarakan mengenai fasilitas dan beberapa hal tentang taman kanak-kanak ini. Yah, sebuah sekolah sekaligus taman bermain untuk anak-anak usia 5 sampai 6 tahun di desa terpencil tempat tinggalku. Desa Oto. Desa yang diapit oleh dua kota besar, Suna dan Konoha. Dan yang membuatku heran, kenapa desaku ini tak terjamah oleh sentuhan kota, minim alat komunikasi, minim teknologi, dan tidak pernah terjamah tangan-tangan penduduk kota yang menurutku dapat membantu memajukan desaku ini. Namun sekarang, di depanku berdiri sosok yang beberapa jam yang lalu tinggal di kota. Uchiha Sasuke namanya, pemuda 3 tahun lebih muda dariku ini, akan mengabdi si sekolah ini selama 3 tahun. Dan tiga tahun juga, pria sombong itu akan menjadi rekan kerjaku dan para guruku yang lain. Aku tau pengetahuannya yang luas pasti akan sangat bergun untuk anak-anak disini, tapi demi Tuhan, sikap sombong dan menyebalkannya itu membuatku muak.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kau bisa tinggal bersama Naruto," suara perempuan yang kutahu milik nenekku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dan yang paling penting, sekarang ini hanya tinggal aku, nenek dan Sasuke saja yang tetap disini.

Aku mengerjab-erjabkan mataku, dan berkata, "Tu-tunggu, nenek bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Naruto, mulai malam ini, dia akan tinggal satu rumah denganmu," jawab nenek, tegas.

"A-apa? Tinggal, dengannya?" aku tergagap, shock.

"Naruto, kau tau juga tau kan kalau adat di desa ini melarang lelaki dan wanita yang bukan keluarga tinggal serumah, lagipula, kau tau bagaimana sifat kakekmu yang super pencemburu itu 'kan? Bisa-bisa, dia dibantai oleh kakekmu," Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Tapi, dia.." sudut mataku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandangku tidak suka.

"Dia apa? Dia lelaki yang sopan? Lagipula, dia bisa jadi teman satu kosmu," tandas Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mau ting-".

"Nah, Sasuke, semoga kau betah tinggal dengannya," nenek menyela ucapanku, seakan-akan aku tidak ada saat ini.

"Nenek, aku belum bilang setuju 'kan..." ucapanku menggantung di udara ketika aku merasakan hawa dingin yang menusukku dari tatapan mata nenekku. Aku _speecless_. Bodohnya diriku ini, sudah jelas jika menolak keinginan nenek hanya akan mengantarku pada kematian. Oke, aku memang terlalu berlebihan. Aku menghela nafas dan melirik pada Sasuke yang tak banyak berkata apapun. Iris kami bertemu, biru dan hitam yang sangat bertolak belakang. Lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Bertemu beberapa saat dengan bocah ini saja sudah membuat tekanan darahku naik. Apalagi jika selama tiga tahun? Oh.. seseorang bantu aku lepas dari penderitaan ini.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sawah hijau yang membentang di kanan dan sisi jalan, menjadi pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati tiap penikmatnya. Kecuali, jika tidak ada seorang pria emo di sampingku. Tunggu, pria emo saja bukan masalah bagiku, tapi yang ini, kenapa dan menyuruhku membawa koper-kopernya. Sial.

"Hey, Dobe!."

_'A-apa? Dobe dia bilang?.' _

"Dobe kau tuli ya?."

"TEMEEE! APA MAUMU HAH? DAN BISA KAH KAU MEMANGGIL NAMAKU?" raungku.

"Kau kenapa sih?" celetukannya membuat rahangku mengatup kuat. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan mahkluk sebrengsek ini. Dan apa-apa wajah sok stoick itu. Menyebalkan.

"Dobe, apa rumahmu masih jauh? Aku sudah lelah," ujarnya sambil meregangkan otot lehernya.

"Disana!" aku menunjuk bangunan berlantai tiga, dimana salah satu kamar kosku berada. Dia menengok ke arah yang kutunjuk dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Oh, sungguh.. aku ingin melemparkan koper-koper ini ke arahnya, sekarang ini juga.

**. **

**.**

** .**

** Normal POV...**

Sasuke, pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di kamar kos Naruto. Sedangkan si empunya rumah, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Onyx Sasuke bergerak melihat ke seluruh prnjuru ruangan, lalu ia berkata, "Tempat ini berantakan sekali Dobe," desah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu," balas Naruto. "Sudah bagus aku mau menerimamu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke tak membalas, hingga menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya...

"Aku mau bikin ramen, kau mau?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, mencoba bertanya baik-baik pada Sasuke yang sedang selonjoran di sofa panjang.

"..." tak ada balasan.

"Teme, mau tidak?" ulang Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Tem-..." Naruto bungkam saat mendengar dengkuran halus Sasuke. Karena wajahnya tertutup oleh sebelah lengannya, Naruto tidak menyadari jika si raven sudah tidur.

"Huu.. dasar sleeping prince baru tidur sebentar sudah mendengkur begitu," gerutu Naruto.

Meski begitu ia tanpa ragu menyelimuti Sasuke dengan selimut motif mini angin topan. Naruto cukup lama berdiri sambil memandangi sosok yang sedang lelap itu. Dan beberapa kali ia harus mengucek matanya hanya untuk memastikan jika mata birunya tidak salah lihat. Yup, salah lihat karena detik ini, ia sedang melihat 'malaikat' mempesona yang sedang tidur di atas sofanya. Wajahnya manis, terlihat 'cantik' seperti anak perempuan. Ditambah lagi, bibir merahnya yang terbuka itu, sangat serasi jika dipadukan dengan kulit putihnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menelan ludah. Dia ini bukan seorang yang orientasi sexnya menyimpang. Tapi, melihat sosok di itu, siapa saja pasti akan terpukau. Baik perempuan atau lagi. Lebih terpukau lagi jika dia diam dan tidak berkata...

"Kenapa kau memandangku dengan mesum Dobe?" Sasuke terbangun, risih dipelototi begitu, ia tentu saja berujar seperti itu.

"Hii.. siapa juga yang sedang melihatmu," sahut Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Kemudian, dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._. **

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar cerah di desa Oto. Semua warga sudah bersiap dengan kesibukan masing- masing. Tak terkecuali dua lelaki ini. Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju taman kanak-kanak. Spesialnya lagi, ini adalah hari pertama bagi Sasuke untuk mengajari anak-anak itu kecil itu pendidikan khas anak kota. Misalnya, belajar B. Inggris. Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan berukuran 7 X 5 meter, dimana para murid-muridnya sudah menunggunya. Tidak sendiri, karena ada Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya. Lelaki yang akan menjadi patner mengajarnya selama tiga tahun ke depan.

"Pagi semuanya..." sapa Naruto pada siswa didiknya.

"PAGI NARUTO-NIIII..." sahut anak-anak itu semangat. Karena usianya yang baru 22 tahun, ia meminta pada murid-murid kecilnya itu untuk memanggil 'Nii' saja. Dia juga merasa risih jika harus dipanggil pak guru. Tidak cocok menurutnya.

"Pagi, ini. Nii-san membawa satu guru baru yang akan menemani kakak mengajar di kelas ini," ujarnya. "Ini, namanya Sasuke-nii... guru baru kalian," sambil tersenyum rubah ia mengenalkan sosok disampingnya.

"Hai, salam kenal semua, sesuai yang orang ini bilang, panggil aku Sasuke nii-" belum selesai bicara, kata-katanya di potong oleh murid-murinya yang lantang berujar.

"...-CHAAAANN..." Sasuke mendelik tidak percaya, dengan apa yang di dengarnya,_ 'Mereka panggil aku apa? 'chan?'.. itu 'kan..'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Sedang Naruto terkekeh geli tapi masih bisa menahannya. Karena aura membunuh yang menguar di sebelahnya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Anak-anak, panggil dia Sasuke 'nii-san', bukan 'nii-chan'!" Naruto menetralisir keadaan._ '..walau panggilan itu cocok sekali untuknya,'_ imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa Naru-nii..." balas salah satu murid, panggil saja Ai.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran, begitupula Naruto, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Soalnya, wajah Sasuke nii-chan kayak anak perempuan.. manis dan cantik.." imbuh teman sebelahnya, dan tawa dari anak-anak itu meledak seketika. Sasuke menggeram kesal, pelipisnya sudah dipenuhi oleh urat-urat kekesalan,

"Haha.. terserah kalian mau panggil kakak apa, tapi.." pemuda itu mengambil jeda sejenak sambil mendeath glare Naruto yang masih tertawa. "...tidak untukmu, Naruto nii-san..." ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat separau mungkin, hingga menimbulkan efek-efek seram bagi Naruto yang mendadak berhenti tertawa. Lewat tatapan mata saja, Naruto seakan paham jika setelah ini Sasuke pasti akan membunuhnya.

"Ehem.. nah, hari ini kita belajar mewarnai..." Naruto memecah suasana mencekam barusan.

**.**

** .**

** . **

Pelajaran dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sasuke sedang dikerubuti para murid perempuan, sedangkan Naruto murid laki-laki.

"Nii-chan, bagus tidak warnanya?" seorang gadis kecil menarik lengan kemeja biru Sasuke, sambil menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

"Bagus kok," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis tapi lembut.

"Sasu nii-chan, mawarnya yang bagus itu diberi warna merah muda atau kuning?" tanya anak yang lain.

"Uum.. mana yang lebih kamu suka? pink atau kuning?" Sasuke yang mendudukkan dirinya hingga tingginya sejajar dengan anak 6 tahun itu, balik bertanya.

"Kuning," jawab sang anak.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "Pilihan bagus, karena mawar kuning itu berarti suka cita, dan kebahagian," Sasuke mengelus rambut si anak sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oh.. baik nii-chan," pipi tembem si anak memerah kala melihat senyum Sasuke. Sama seperti laki-laki dewasa yang sedang curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau buak Namikaze Naruto. Ia blushing seketika saat melihat senyum Sasuke yang menenangkan menurutnya.

_'Dia benar-benar cowok ya?' _tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang tak jenuh ke arah Sasuke sampai sebuah pensil warna menimpuk kepala kuningnya.

"Ou.." ia langsung memandang nyalang pada anak laki-laki yang nyengir ke arahnya.

"Naru nii naksir Sasu nii-chan ya?" kata pelaku pelemparan tadi.

"Hey, kamu itu bicara apa sih? Kamu masih kecil tau, mandi saja masih dimandi'in," balasnya.

Anak bermata onyx itu mengembungkan pipinya, sebal.

**._._. X ._._. **

Hawa dingin memang selalu terjadi saat malam menjelang, berbeda dengan siang hari yang begitu panas. Dan sekarang ini, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di kamar, tidur seranjang bertiga. Yup, bertiga. Karena diantara keduanya terdapat guling yang mengapit keduanya.

"Sasuke.. aku masih tidak menyangka jika kau bisa tersenyum tulus di depan anak-anak itu," Naruto membuka obrolan, mata birunya memandang ke langit-langit kamar.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepukkan Handphonenya mencari sinyal untuk mengirim email

"Padahal, aku pikir kau orang yang super nyebelin dan benci anak-anak," lanjutnya dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas oleh 'hn' trademark Sasuke

. "Sasuke, aku masih penasaran kenapa kau mau berkerja di kampung seperti ini?" iris biru Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terlihat kesal karena sinyal HPnya belum juga ia dapatkan (?).

"Aku hanya bosan berada di kota, aku ingin mencari suasan baru," jawab Sasuke dengan selimut. Tidak peduli pada Naruto yang mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Hari ini, Taman Kanak-Kanak sedang libur, jadi Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk beres-beres rumah. Merapikannya dan membersihkan bagian tidak perlu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, karena semua beres dalam waktu kurang dari sejam.

"Minumlah!" Naruto melemparkan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Sasuke yang baru saja menanggalkan slayer penutup kepala untuk mencegah debu-debu mengotori rambut hitam kebiruannya.

"Ne Suke, kita ke sungai yuk?" ajak Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan tampang datar.

"Mandi, disana airnya segar banget lho Teme," Sasuke terlihat sedang menimba-nimba.

"Oke."

**. **

**. **

**. **

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, melewati jalan setapak menuju sungai yang memang masih bening. Tak jarang para gadis berteriak histeris saat melihat Sasuke lewat. Benar-benar seperti anak dewa yang turun ke tempat tak terjamah. Kulit putih yang terbiasa cahaya matahari benar-benar mempesona.

BYUUURR

Naruto segera melompat masuk ke dalam sungai, setelah melepas baju atasannya. Membiarkan celana pendeka tetap menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Ayo masuk Teme-chan, airnya segar lho," ujarnya sambil mengosok perut dan dadanya dengan air. Sasuke sempat menahan nafas melihat tubuh Naruto yang lumayan berisi itu. Eksotis dengan kulit kecoklatannya.

"Teme.. cepat, nanti kita bisa bergantian menggosok punggung," kata Naruto lagi. Menurut, Sasuke mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, sampai boxer Sasuke yang tersisa di badannya.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Naruto's POV... **

Ini pertama kalinya aku mandi disungai dengan Sasuke, iris biruku terus mengawasinya yang perlahan-lahan menanggalkan pakaiannya. Aku sempat dibuat menganga melihat kulit putih susunya, terlihat begitu halus seperti porselen. Sangat sempurna dengan lekukan-lekukan yang terpahat indah di tubuhnya. Mengangumkan. Ia mulai menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air, menyelam sebentar sebelum menyembulkan dirinya. Rambut yang biasanya menantang gravitasi terlihat lurus dan sedikit lebih panjang, dan poni yang menutup kening dan alisnya, membuatku lagi-lagi tak berkedip.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tatap aku dengan mesum begitu Dobe!" aku terkesiap saat Sasuke mencipratkan air ke arahku.

"Ha-habisnya, kau manis sekali," sahutku sedikit tergugup.

"Yang kemarin belum berasa ya?" Sasuke, dia menyeringai sambil meremas jari-jarinya bersiap menjotosku.

"Haha, aku bercanda kok," aku tertawa hambar ke arahnya.

Cukup lama aku dan dia bermain air, sampai kulit-kulitku menyusut. Tapi aku senang sekali. Seperti aku kembali menjadi anak-anak, menyenangkan. Dan sekarang, ini aku dan dia sedang berlomba mencari ikan, sekalian untuk makan siang, tapi...

"Kau tidak apa-apa Teme?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku lelah," jawabnya singkat.

"O-oke, ayo kita naik!" aku menjulurkan tanganku membantunya naik dan duduk ke atas bebatuan di tepi sungai.

Ia diam cukup lama, masih memulihkan tenaga rupanya. Sampai akhirnya, ia berujar, "Ayo kita pulang Dobe!" ajaknya setelah memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Tapi ikan-ikannya?" aku memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kita masak di rumah saja."

"Oh, oke.." aku bergegas memakai pakaiannku dan menyusulnya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku.

**._._. X ._._. **

**TBC**

** ._._. X ._._. **

Haruskan fanfic abal ini dilanjutkan? Atau dihapus? Oke review ya..


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat Hayashi-chan, Teletubbies, Ariza, Ryuki Lollypopz, OraRi HinaRa, Lady Spain, Sasu nii, Alwayztora karena sudah review fanfic Fu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just For Sasuke's...  
**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke **

**Warn: OOC, AU, Shonen ai fic, gaje-ness, abal, typo, dll. Dont like dont read.**

**'...' mine**

**"..." talk  
**

**._._. X ._._. **

"Itadakimasu..." Naruto berseru sebelum mengambil sepotong ikan bakar dan meletakkannya di piringnya sendiri. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hmmm... enak banget, Sasuke," wajah Naruto memerah merasakan lezatnya ikan bakar buatan Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan.

"Kau hebat juga ya, sudah pintar, jago masak dan tampan pula," si blonde kembali berkoar.

"Aneh rasanya kalau yang memujiku adalah laki-laki," ujarnya dengan nada monotone.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huu.. Sudah bagus aku mau memujimu, bukannya terima kasih!" Sasuke tak membalas, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya daripada menimpali kata-kata Naruto.

Keheningan terus berlanjut sampai makan malam selesai.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Cahaya bulan yang keemasan memancar dengan indah malam ini, titik-titik putih kelap-kelip yang disebut bintang juga nampak begitu menawan.

"Malam ini indah ya?" Naruto mengejutkan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di dekat cendela, dengan kedua tangan bertopang dagu pada kusennya.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke membalasnya dengan gumaman. "Di kota, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini," lanjutnya lirih, terdengar seperti bisikan.

Meski pelan, Naruto tetap dapat mendengar perkataannya dengan baik.

"Aku jadi iri padamu, Dobe. Kau bisa menikmati keindahan ini dari kecil, sedangkan aku-.."

"Aku, akan selalu menemanimu begadang saat langit sedang cerah, sampai kau puas," sela Naruto, membuat perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Ada desiran aneh saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Dobe!" dengus Sasuke yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar Naruto.

**._._. X ._._. **

"Nii-chan, Kyouya tidak mau memakan wortelnya.."

"Tukang ngadu!"

"Biar, Sasu-nii menghukummu, week!" gadis berkuncir dua itu menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud mengejek.

"Naru-nii, Ai nakal nih," anak 6 tahun itu balas mengadu pada Naruto.

"Hey, ada apa sih? Kalian sudah enam tahun kan? Kenapa bertengkar seperti bayi," Naruto menghampiri kedua bocah berbeda genre itu.

"Habis, Kyouya tidak mau memakan wortelnya," gadis itu merengek-rengek.

"Berisik ah, suka-suka aku mau makan sayurnya atau tidak 'kan," anak itu cemberut. "Lagipula sayur itu tidak enak.."

"Kamu mau jadi anak-anak yang kurus dan tidak memiliki daging seperti alien karena tidak makan sayur?" Sasuke muncul, dan menengai. "Dan kamu tau efek yang lebih berbahaya karena kamu tidak makan wortel? Kamu bisa dihantui oleh roh dari sayuran ini tiap malam," ujar Sasuke tak jelas. "Kamu tau kenapa Kyouya? Karena wortel dan sayuran lain itu ditanam untuk dimakan, jadi.. kalau kamu tidak mau memakannya, dia akan terus membuatmu mimpi buruk.." gertak Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat sehoror mungkin, plus seringainya yang lebar. Membuat para bocah ditempat itu bungkam dan merinding.

"Ba-baik, Nii-chan, Kyo mau makan sayurnya kok," anak lelaki berambut raven langsung mengambil kotak makan siangnya dan memakan semua isinya sampai habis, juga sayur-sayurnya. Sasuke tertawa puas dalam hati, dan Naruto juga tersenyum bangga pada rekan kerjanya.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Haaa... hari yang melelahkan," desah Naruto diperjalanan menuju kosannya. "...lebih melelahkan lagi jika tidak ada bantuanmu," ekor mata Naruto mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang berjalan satu langkah di belakangnya. "Tapi kau emang smart, bisa punya ide jail seperti tadi, padahal aku yang sudah mengajar dari dulu, tidak pernah kepikiran, kau hebat Teme," Naruto terus berbicara sepanjang perjalan, dan sesekali dibalas oleh 'hn' atau 'dobe' oleh lawan bicaranya.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Teme, kapan-kapan ajak aku ke kota dong, aku pengen banget kesana," Naruto membuka topik baru.

"..."

"Aku juga ingin ke Konoha Tower, pasti asik tuh, malam-malam sambil lihat kelap-kelip lampu kota dari atas, indah banget pasti," wajahnya memerah membayangkan betapa indahnya suasana kota dimalam hari.

"..."

"Janji ya Teme, kalau pulang ke kota ajak aku, biar deh aku kampungan, tapi sumpah aku nggak akan membuatmu malu kok, hehe.." cerocosnya tanpa henti, meski lawan bicaranya sama sekali tak merespon.

Tapi, lama-lama kesal juga jika perkataannya sama sekali tidak digubris. Akhirnya dia membalikkan badan, melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Pupil birunya membulat melihat sosok Sasuke sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan dengan raut wajah menahan sakit. Mengetahui hal itu, dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik. Ia ikut berjongkok di depan pemuda raven itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Sasuke, berusaha mengeluarkan nada senormal dan sedatar mungkin disela rasa sakit yang menyergapinya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Sasuke. Aku antar kau ke dokter ya?."

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak apa-apa, Dobe! Aku cuma lelah, aku tidak biasa jalan selama dan sejauh ini," balasnya sebelum berdiri, lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto cengok, kemudian ia bergumam, "Ow, ya sudah."

Seandainya Naruto tau jika Sasuke masih menahan rasa sakit saat itu, apa yang akan dilakukan ya?...

**._._. X ._._.**

Malam ini udara di Oto begitu dingin, efek hujan yang turun sejak sejam yang lalu bisa jadi salah satu alasan untuk Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya. Raut jenuh tertampang di wajah tampannya, tentu saja, karena si berisik Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah sejak hujan belum jatuh ke bumi. Pamitnya sih, ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan sekaligus mampir ke rumah Neneknya. Sasuke memandang nanar pada jutaan jarum air di luar sana. Ia mendengus sebal melihat derasnya hujan, sebab Sasuke benci hujan. Banyak hal yang terjadi saat air langit itu turun, dan ia sangat ingin melupakan memori tentangnya dan hujan. Juga bersama seseorang yang sedang tak ingin ia ingat-ingat.

CKREEK

Pintu depan terbuka, tanpa beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk, Sasuke sudah tau jika orang itu adalah Naruto, mengingat suara toa khas si pemuda yang mampu membuat telinganya sakit.

"AKU PULANG TEME..."

"Hn," balasnya tak bersemangat.

Naruto meletakan belanjaannya di atas meja makan, dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian kering dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan, disinilah Naruto berada. Terbaring lemah di atas ranjang karena demam mendadak setelah berhujan-hujan ria sore tadi.

"Minum dulu obatnya, Dobe!" Sasuke menyembul muncul dari balik pintu dengan obat penurun demam dan teh hangat. Ia berjalan ke tempat Naruto dan menyodorkannya.

"Makasih Sasuke, maaf ya membuatmu repot," ujarnya setelah memberikan kaplet obat dan cangkir tehnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," balas si raven yang kini mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto, dan menyelimutinya.

"Teme, kau juga harus tidur, besok mesti bangun pagi kan?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Mengintrupsi pada Sasuke untuk ikut tidur.

"Kau tidur saja duluan, aku belum ngantuk," balas Sasuke, sambil membaca novel yang ia bawa dari kota.

"Tidak baik Teme, begadang terus, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak lemah sepertimu Dobe, baru kehujanan sebentar saja sudah demam," sindirnya dengan tetap mengfokuskan pandanganya pada deretan kalimat novel berjudul 'Shinzou' karya novelis papan atas Konoha.

"Bhuu," Naruto menggelembungkan pipi tannya sebelum membenamkan diri dalam selimut. Dan sang Uchiha, masih berjibaku dengan tiap untaian kata di buku bacaannya.

**._._. X ._._. **

Hari ini TK tempat Naruto dan Sasuke mengajar, sedang mengadakan jantung sehat yang rutin diadakan seminggu sekali. Selain olah raga, kegiatan jalan-jalan santai ini juga bermanfaat untuk refresing.

"YO SEMUANYAAA... AYO, SEMANGATTT!" raung Naruto pada murid-murid TKnya. Dia berseru lantang pada murid-murid kelas 'Satsuki', dimana ia dan Sasuke ditunjuk sebagai pembimbingnya. Dan di depannya, sudah berbaris murid dari kelas lain, yang terdiri dari 4 grup berbeda sesuai tingkatannya.

Sasuke sweatdrop, 'Tuh anak, cepet banget sih sembuhnya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Heran pada Naruto yang cepat sekali sembuh, padahal kemarin malam demamnya cukup tinggi.

"SEMUANYA, KITA BERANGKAAAATT!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan berjalan pelan diikuti murid-murid kecilnya dan Sasuke di bagian paling belakang. Sekalian mengawasi barang kali ada sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Sasuke, cukup menikmati jalan-jalannya. Udara pedesaan yang sejuk dan segar, serta pemandangan yang indah. Membuat perasaannya tenang. Sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam kantongnya bergetar. Sedikit berdecak, ia merogo handphonenya yang sedang berdering-dering. Bola matanya mengecil melihat nama si penelpon.

Dengan gusar ia menekan tombol warna hijau, dan berujar, "Ada apa?."

'Suke, kemana saja kau?.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?' si penelpon balik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

_'Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja Sasuke?'_

"Karena bilangpun, kalian pasti takkan mengijinkanku," balas Sasuke datar. Terpancar raut tidak suka di wajahnya.

_'Sasuke, cepat pulang. Ibu dan ayah sangat khawatir!'_

"Hn? Tumben?" Terdengar suara desah yang keras dari si penelpon, _'Sasuke, tolong jangan egois begitu, kami sangat mencemaskanmu.' _

"Aku bukan bayi, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot begitu," Sasuke membalasnya dengan dingin.

_'Dengarkan aku Sasuke, aku tau kau marah pada kami, tapi kau tidak harus melarikan diri begini 'kan?.'_

"Aku tidak melarikan diri, aku hanya bosan berada di tempat itu, aku ingin menjalani hidup sesuai cita-citaku," Sasuke mengurut keningnya karena sakit kepala mendadak usai berdebat dengan si penelpon.

_'Sasuke.. kumohon pulanglah. Kami khawatir Sasuke...'_ seorang laki-laki yang kini menjadi lawan bicara Sasuke mendesah. Sedih karena Sasuke tidak mau mendengarnya.

_'..kami mau kau pulang, lagipula sebentar lagi kau har- tuut... tuut.. tuut...' _Sasuke menekan tombol_ reject_. Dan kembali menyimpan handphonenya, setelah mengumpat tidak jelas.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Belum dua menit berlalu, lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan handponenya kembali berdering. Sasuke tak bergeming. Mencoba menghiraukannya atau menekan tombol _reject_ tanpa melihat dulu siapa penelponnya. Sampai akhir, Sasuke yang frustasi menerima panggilan itu, walau sedikit emosi, bukan sedikit, tapi sangat emosi. Terbukti dari kedutan-kedutan di pelipisnya.

"Ada apa lagi, baka Aniki?"

_'Ini, aku Sasuke...' _

Deg

Sasuke bungkam, terkejut saat mendengar suara milik orang itu, orang yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia sudah berhenti mengayunkan kakinya. Membuatnya tertinggal dari murid-murid TKnya.

"Kau, mau apa?" tanya Sasuke, sedatar mungkin. Karena hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menutupi segala amarah yang perlahan-lahan naik ke ubun-ubunnya.

_'Kau kemana saja Sasuke? Aku mencemaskanmu?'_ jawabnya.

Telinga Sasuke memanas, kesal dengan si penelpon, "Kau bukan ibuku, jadi tidak usah pedulikan aku," sahutnya sinis.

_'Sasuke, aku tau kau di Oto, aku akan kesana, setelah pekerjaanku selesai,' _kata-kata si penelpon membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Jangan bergurau," ucap Sasuke, kala itu sudut bibirnya terangkat seakan-akan mengejak orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

_'Aku serius, Sasuke. Aku akan mencarimu dan membawamu pulang.'_ Sasuke tak membalas. _'Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa lagi.. tuut.. tuut.. tuut..' _Sasuke masih mematung. Mencerna kata-kata si penelpon.

"Cih, dia pasti tidak akan bisa menemukanku, Oto luas, aku yakin dia pasti tidak dapat menemuiku. Lagipula, kalau sampai dia muncul, aku akan meminta Naruto untuk menyembunyikanku," ucap Sasuke.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, "Dasar brengsek, harusnya aku ganti nomor saja ya," rutuknya. Tanpa segan ia meremas telfon genggamnya sebagai pelampiasan.

"SASU-TEMEEE!"

"Hah?" Sasuke terhenyak dan sadar dari pikirannya sendiri begitu sosok Naruto memanggilnya. Ia mendongak, melihat ke arah si blonde yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"CEPAT! NANTI KAMI TINGGAL LHO!" raung Naruto, lagi. Sasuke berdecih, sebelum berlari kecil menuju rombongan taman kanak-kanak berada sekitar 10 meter di depannya.

**._._. X ._._. **

Menghabiskan sore dengan menonton televisi adalah salah satu hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Naruto, bedanya, sekarang ini, ada Sasuke yang menemaninya. Walaupun si raven tengah berkutat dengan novel setebal kamus bahasa.

Berita kriminal. Drama Korea. Kartun. Dan.. gossip.

Petualangan Naruto mencari tontonan yang menarik berhenti saat kepingan birunya melihat artis idolanya yang sedang menjadi kerumunan wartawan dan jadi objek dari banyaknya kamera. Setelah mengambil tempat senyaman mungkin, dia membesarkan volumenya. Dan sempat mendapat protes Sasuke karena mengganggu konsentrasinya. Mendengus. Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke lakukan saat protesnya diabaikan oleh Naruto.

_'Hyuuga, kenapa kau mau mengundurkan diri?' _

Pik

Sasuke mendelik, kaget. Bukan karena beritanya, tapi karena nama orang yang baru saja disebutkan.

_'Aku hanya ingin fokus sebagai seorang dokter.' _

Sembunyi-sembunyi Sasuke ikut melihat ke layar televisi, dengan sudut matanya.

_'Lalu, bagaimana dengan semua karir yang susah payah kau dapat?.'_

_'Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, karena ada yang jauh lebih penting dari itu semua,'_ tanpa beban si artis berujar.

_'Boleh kami tau apa hal penting itu?.' _

_'Dia, adalah kekasihku. Orang yang sangat aku cintai, dan deminya aku rela walau harus memberikan semuanya, termasuk ja-...'_

Tep

"KYAAAA... TEME! KENAPA KAU MATIKAN HAH?" Naruto berteriak histeris karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menekan tombol off.

"Aku tidak suka pada orang itu" kata Sasuke monotone. Padahal saat ini, jantungnya sedang berdegup abnormal setelah mendengar pengakuan artis papan atas Konoha tadi.

"Huh, padahal aku masih ingin tau siapa pacarnya," Naruto mendekati Sasuke menggapai-gapai remot yang disembunyikan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya.

"Jangan seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip begitu Dobe!" Sasuke menahan dada Naruto yang makin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Biar deh aku kayak ibu-ibu, habis aku penasaran sih," Naruto mendekat, mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke.

"Teme.. kemarikan remotenya.. Tem-" Naruto_ speecless_. Mau tau kenapa? Karena saat ini, jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Hanya terpisah beberapa inchi saja. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena, setelah Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang menahan dadanya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk dan jatuh ke atas dada Sasuke yang setengah terbaring di atas sofa. Naruto terpukau melihat betapa 'cantik'nya wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Kedua iris mereka bertemu. Hitam dan biru yang saling menghinpnotis. Dua bola mata indah yang mampu menarik siapa saja yang melihatnya. Naruto menurunkan wajahnya, makin mendekat pada wajah Sasuke. Terus dekat dan...

CTAAAR

Naruto dan Sasuke terhentak setelah mendengar bunyi petir dari arah luar. Hening diantara dua insan yang kini berfantasi dalam pikiran masing-masing. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi diantara keduanya jika gelegar petir tidak menyadarkan mereka.

._._. X ._._.

Hari ini, ada yang spesial dari Taman Kanak-Kanak. Dimana tiap tanggal 23, para murid harus di ajak untuk berkebun dan mengenal jenis-jenis tanaman obat dan bunga. Membersihkan lingkungan dan...

"Bunga untukmu Sasuke."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, karena tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan menyodorkan setangkai Lily putih.

"Aku bukan anak perempuan Dobe!" balas Sasuke ketus.

"Ahaha.. aku tau kok, tapi dari buku yang kubaca, kau sangat mirip dengan bunga Lily ini," Sasuke mengamati bunga berkelopak putih itu sebelum melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Yang membuatmu mirip adalah, kesederhanaanmu. Tapi, kau terlihat begitu manis dan cantik, seperti kelopaknya. Dan..." Naruto mengambil jeda atas kata-katanya. "..rapuh."

Sasuke terkesiap, ia memandang nyalang ke arah Naruto yang masih mengacungkan setangkai bunga itu di depan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku rapuh?" tanya Sasuke, tidak suka.

"Haha, bukan begitu kok," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku hanya selalu berpikir, tiap melihat sorot matamu, aku seperti dapat melihat jika kau merasa sedih, dan kesepian. Itu yang membuatmu terlihat rapuh dibalik topeng stoic-mu," raut wajah Naruto nampak begitu serius saat mengatakannya. Membuat Sasuke harus menahan nafas melihat sosok berkulit tan itu.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya setelah menanam tanaman ntah jenis apa.

"Kau sok tau," desisnya sambil menerima tangkai bunga itu.

Naruto nyengir, "Hehe.. baru tau ya?"

"Heh," Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh.. tunggu Teme. Kau belum memberiku bunga?" teriak Naruto sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

"Kalau bunga yang kutanam itu tumbuh, akan kuberikan bunga itu untukmu," balas si raven tanpa berbalik badan. "Umm?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ke bawah, dimana sebuah tanaman setinggi 30 cm berdiri tegak di dalam pot bunga. Pemuda itu mengkerutkan alisnya.

_'Kira-kira, apa yang di tanam Sasuke ya?'_ pikirnya.

Yah, yang paling spesial ditanggal 23 tiap bulannya, karena para penghuni taman kanak-kanak itu bisa saling bertukar bunga. Karena bunga itu simbol persahabat bagi penduduk di desa ini. Juga simbol cinta dan kasih sayang antar sesama. Seperti rasa cinta Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih belu ia sadari jika perasaan itu mulai tumbuh menjalari hati dan jiwanya.

**._._. X ._._. **

**TBC**

** ._._. X ._._. **

Romancenya kurang banget ya? Yah.. Fu emang nggak berbakat. Oke, sebelumnya, Fu mau balas review dulu..


	3. Chapter 3

**Just For Sasuke's...**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke **

**Warn: OOC, AU, Shonen ai fic, gaje-ness, abal, typo, dll. Dont like dont read.**

**'...' mine**

**"..." talk**

**._._. X ._._. **

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba untuk duduk, walau tiap gerakannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

Sasuke membuang nafas, lalu mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, sampai tidur di sofa begini. Uum.. Sore kemarin, saat ia sedang merapikan pakaiannya dan milik Naruto, tiba-tiba ia merasa nyeri di dadanya, membuat nafasnya mendadak sesak. Kepalanya yang terasa sakit membuat pandangannya menggelap. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia ingat setelah itu. Karena saat terbangun, ia sudah dalam keadaan berselimut bedcover. Eh, tunggu.. selimut? Yup.. tak perlu otak yang briliant untuk menebak siapa yang sudah berbaik hati menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Sasuke!" sapa Naruto saat mengetahui teman satu kamarnya duduk di kursi meja makan berhadapan dengannya. "Pasti kau lapar ya? Semalam, tidurmu nyenyak banget sih, aku sampai tidak tega membangunkanmu," pemuda itu nyengir.

Sasuke tak menimpali, ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang kemarin itu cocok disebut tidur.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke. Udah tau belum?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata ekpresi yang seakan mengatakan, 'apa?'.

"Sekarang aku tau, siapa kekasih Hyuuga Neji," ujar si blonde menggebu-gebu.

'Hah?' Sasuke melotot kaget, usai mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ragu ia bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Uum.. tidak tau," gelengan Naruto hampir membuat Sasuke jawdrop.

"Tadi kau bilang tau?" urat kekesalan menghiasi kening Sasuke.

"Tapi aku kan nggak bilang kalau tau nama pacarnya, yang kutahu pacar Neji itu tingga di Oto, dan rencananya.. dua minggu lagi dia akan datang kesini," Naruto bersorak riang.

Sasuke nampak terkejut, tapi tetap berusaha tenang, "Oto itu luas Dobe!" desah Sasuke, ia berkata begitu lebih untuk meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri jika lelaki itu tidak akan datang.

"Aku tau kok, tapi kemungkinan buat dia datang ke desa ini juga masih besar,hehe..." Naruto nyengir rubah sambil menggosok-gosok bagian bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk.

._._. X ._._.

"Suke.. Sasuke, bangun!"

Sasuke menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, kelopak matanya yang sedaritadi tertutup akhirnya terbuka juga.

"Ada apa Dobe? Ini 'kan sudah malam," gumam Sasuke sambil menyamankan diri dalam hangatnya bedcover.

Naruto, mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal pada si raven yang kembali memejamkan mata, "Sasuke ayo bangun, apa kau lupa kalau malam ini ada festival di desa, kau harus ikut!" Naruto mengguncang-gunjangkan bahu Sasuke untuk membuatnya bangun.

"Aku ngantuk Dobe.." rengek Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, kucium lho," sambil menyeringai mesum, si blonde menurunkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sasuke. Dan...

Buagh

Sasuke sukses melayangkan bogemannya di rahang Naruto, membuat lelaki maniak ramen itu jatuh tersungkur sambil meringis-ringis menahan sakit.

"Berbuat seperti itu lagi, aku antar kau pada kematianmu!" ancam Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi, bermaksud mencuci muka.

.

.

.

Malam ini udara begitu dingin, membuat Sasuke harus merapatkan jaketnya dan menenggelamkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya.

"Kita pulang saja Dobe, aku nggak tahan dengan udaranya," pinta Sasuke, tubuhnya menggigil karena sentuhan hawa dingin yang seakan menusuk kulit arinya.

"Aah, sayangkan Teme kalau kita pulang, kita hampir sampai nih," sedikit merengek, Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, "Pokoknya aku nggak mau lama-lama disana," pemuda itu memberi persyaratan.

Sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, Naruto membungkuk dan berujar, "As your wish, my Sasu-chan.. ou.." pemuda bermata biru safir itu harus kembali merasakan nyeri di tulang pipinya karena baru saja ditonjok oleh Sasuke yang melangkah mendahuluinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Jajanan tradisional, pernak-pernik lucu, aksesoris dan berbagai macam permaianan menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membesar melihat pemandangan yang cukup asing baginya, pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan sepertinya.

.

.

.

Mencoba permainan, lalu membeli takoyaki dan jagung bakar saat perut lapar, dan melihat beberapa pernak-pernik yang dijual setelahnya. Sasuke nampak menikmatinya, ia senang sekali, karena ini adalah pengalaman baru baginya. Meski ia sempat marah pada Naruto karena memaksanya memakan permen kapas, padahal dia sangat benci sesuatu hal yang manis, tapi tidak kali ini.

.

.

.

"Naruto, sudah. Aku capek!" tangan dingin Sasuke menggamit lengan Naruto yang hendak mengajaknya berkeliling.

"Ah, Sasuke.. aku masih mau mencoba permainan itu," telunjuk Naruto menunjuk ke salah satu permainan.

"Tapi.. aku sudah nggak kuat."

"Ya sudah, kita duduk disana saja," Naruto yang tidak tega pada Sasuke yang mulai terengah dan berkeringat dingin itu, mengajak si raven untuk duduk di atas bukit kecil yang ditumbuhi rumput.

"Sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan diluncurkan, jadi, kita pulang setelah melihat kembang api saja, oke," Naruto mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke yang sedang memegangi dadanya.

"Hn," balas si raven.

.

.

.

CTAAR CTAAR

Tak lama kemudian, puluhan kembang api meluncur dan meledak di atas langit hitam desa Oto. Warna-warni dan macam-macam bentuknya membuat Sasuke terpukau, ia bahkan melupakan segala penatnya ketika menyangkisan indahnya kembang api. Lagi-lagi, ia menyesal kenapa tidak sejak kecil saja tinggal disini. Di desa yang penuh dengan hal-hal menarik yang membuatnya senang.

._._. X ._._.

"Bagus ya Naruto," mata hitam Sasuke berbinar melihat kembang api itu.

Naruto's POV

"Iya, indah sekali," aku mengangguk setuju akan pendapatnya. Bukan tentang ratusan kembang api yang sedang meledak di atasku, tapi tentang wajah cantiknya yang sedang mengamati bunga api itu. Wajah Sasuke yang ceria, wajah yang dipenuhi raut kebahagiaan. Yah, saat ini aku sedang mengamati Sasuke, dan ternyata di sangat mempesona. Membuatku terhipnotis. Dan...

"Oug... Teme, sakit tau!" tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa melihatku dengan senyum mesum begitu, bikin merinding," celetuknya, rupanya dia menyadari jika sedaritadi aku mengawasinya.

"Iya, tapi tidak usah memukulku begitu kan? Nanti aku bisa bodoh, tau!" aku merengek manja.

"Itu masalahmu, Dobe!" sahutnya sinis. Dan satu lagi yang membuat suka menarik kata-kataku adalah pada sikap pria di depanku ini yang juga tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang baik, kadang menyebalkan, kadang terlihat begitu sok kuat, dan terkadang begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan perlindungan. Haa... tapi, kata menyebalkan lebih cocok baginya. Karena dia memang seperti itu.

Normal POV...

._._. X ._._.

Sepasang bola mata itu bergerak, ke kanan ke kiri mengikuti dua mahkluk. Si hitam, dan si blonde yang sedang menari dengan anggun di dalam rumahnya. Gerakan keduanya begitu lincah, seirama, nampak menganggumkan. membuat si penikmat tak henti-henti berdecak kagum. Si hitam dan si blonde terus membuat gerakan, beriringan, dan naik dan turun. Lalu saling menyatu dalam satu liukan tubuh. Membuat jarak, yah.. sesaat dua mahkluk berbeda itu melebarkan jarak untuk memisahkan diri. Tapi sebentar, karena detik berikutnya, keduanya kembali menyatukan diri...

"TEMEEEE!" Naruto meraung histeris membuat Sasuke harus menutup kedua daun telinganya.

Mata hitamnya menatap sinis pada Naruto, "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Teme.. lihat!" iris Sasuke mengikuti jari telunjuk Naruto.

Menautkan alisnya, ia kembali menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Naruto, mencium Sasuke," dengan wajah dibuat setegang mungkin Naruto berujar.

Sasuke cengok. Rahangnya terbuka, matanya melotot tidak percaya pada si blonde yang berwajah merah, mungkin menahan malu atas apa yang baru saja disaksikannya.

"Si Naruto, masa belum apa-apa sudah cium Sasuke, nah-nah.. sekarang, dia mau nidurin si Sasuke. Aduh, si Sasuke pasti udah ngerayu Nar-.."

Buagh

Naruto jatuh terjengkang dengan posisi yang amat tidak elit setelah dihadiahi bogeman mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan seenaknya menggunakan nama orang lain untuk ikan-ikanmu Naruto!" bentak Sasuke, wajahnya merah karena marah.

"Apa sih Teme, nama itu cocok banget tau. Si hitam bernama Sasuke, dan si kuning bernama Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke, cocokkan?" tanpa dosa, Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Pokoknya, ganti nama ikanmu, atau kubuang mereka ke sungai," ancam Sasuke sambil meremas handphone kuat-kuat. Harusnya ia tidak perlu marah, tapi mengingat kata-kata Naruto yang seenaknya berkata jika si Sasuke menggoda Naruto, lalu mereka berciuman dan sedang bercinta membuat amarahnya membucah. Dia memang berlebihan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka namanya digunakan untuk nama ikan. Tidak elit menurutnya.

"Pokoknya, namanya nggak bakal aku ganti, udah bagus kok," Naruto bangun dari posisi jatuhnya barusan, lalu mengambil aquarium ukuran 30 cm itu, membawanya pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

"Nah, NaruSasu, kalian bercintanya di kamar saja, ada yang nggak suka nih," gumam Naruto pada ikan-ikannya.

Ingin sekali Sasuke melemparkan handphonenya pada Naruto, sekarang juga. Tapi begitu ia ingat jika cuma telfon genggam inilah hiburannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

._._. X ._._.

Makan malam di kosan Naruto nampak begitu hening. Mau tau kenapa? Karena saat ini, si berisik Naruto marah pada Sasuke yang melarangnya menggunakan nama 'Sasuke' untuk nama ikannya.

"Dobe? Kau marah ya?" Sasuke yang tidak tahan, di diamkan seperti itu akhirnya buka suara.

"..." diam, Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya. Dengan tenang ia melahap nasi dengan sup miso di mangkuknya.

"Ayolah Dobe, aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau mengatakan hal aneh-aneh tentang ikanmu itu, apalagi jika kau menyebutkan dengan namaku," Sasuke memutar bola matanya, berharap Naruto mau mengerti.

Berhasil, bola mata Naruto kini melihat padanya.

"Apalagi kau sudah mengatakan hal-hal aneh, seperti mencium dan bercinta, itu jorok sekali."

"Yah, tidak masalah sih, karena aku memang sudah seenaknya memberi nama itu pada mereka."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega begitu Naruto membalas ucapannya.

"Tapi, kau sudah tidak marahkan kalau aku menggunakan namamu untuk ikanku?" tanya Naruto, matanya berpuppy eyes berharap Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Uum.. oke," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa bahagia, "Ne Teme."

"Hn."

"Si Sasuke hamil Teme, rupanya, sod- auuh.." Naruto melenguh saat kepalanya dilempar dengan sumpit sebelum ia sempat mengakhiri ucapannya. Malas memulai pertengkaran dengan Naruto, Sasuke lebih memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menuju westafel untuk mencuci piring. Tidak peduli pada Naruto yang sedang mencak-mencak emosi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review please..


End file.
